Tempting dreams chapter 2
by lovey1970
Summary: How will Rhydian deal with his dream about Maddi?. Will he avoid her?. Will he confess?. Or will he find a way top stop these dreams?.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own wolfblood, or I would die happy!**_

_It was 1 o'clock in the mourning when Rhydian started to dream about running through the forest with Maddi at his side. He felt more free and he started to laugh with Maddi as the wind blew through their hair, Rhydian sometimes had these dreams where he would just be running with Maddi or with Maddi and her parents. It always gave him a warm feeling whenever he had these dreams, Maddi's parents explained it was just his wolf side telling him that his pack was safe or happy. _

_Usually that's all that would happen, but for some reason Rhydian felt like this was different. Maddi looked the same, and the forest he was in was still a normal forest, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like something was about to happen._

_Suddenly Maddi stopped running and Rhydian looked back at Maddi confused, Maddi just smirked devilishly and laughed quietly to herself. This was new to Rhydian, he stepped closer curiously when Maddi spoke "Rhydian..."she chucked. This surprised Rhydian, never did Maddi or even him for that matter spoke in his dreams._

_Maddi put her thumbs in the sides of her jeans and started to walk over to Rhydian swaying her hips as she moved almost with the sound of the forest. Rhydian tilted his head confused by what was happening, Maddi let out another chuckle "Your so cute when you have no idea what's going on" she said softly. Rhydian shocked could only reply "Huh?", Maddi was now very close and removed one of her hands to be placed on Rhydian's chest, it started to move up and down, Maddi looked up a Rhydian and licked her lips seductively. Rhydian blushed and stepped back, but tripped and fell. He immediately sat up and saw Maddi smirking "Well aren't we eager?" She giggled, Rhydian was confused by what she meant, but had a more vivid idea when Maddi dropped on the ground crawling slowly towards him on all fours. Rhydian gulped and Maddi tilted her head pursing her lips, Rhydian tried to move back, but he was frozen..._

"_Wu-what are you doing?" Rhydian stuttered nervously, Maddi now just inches away from his face, didn't say anything and before Rhydian knew __it she was kissing him passionately. Rhydian's eyes were wide open and his hands were trembling. Maddi forcefully pulled his jacket off while kissing him more heavily, she pulled back and seductively began to make her hands go to the top of her leather jacket she quickly unzipped it and suddenly a big pair of breasts popped out in a red bra, Rhydian's jaw dropped all the while Maddi grinning "You like what you see?" Maddi said seductively, Rhydian still shocked nodded slowly. "If you like that you going to like the rest..." Maddi said as she stood up thumbs in her jeans again. "R-Rest?..." Rhydian squeaked meekly, "Mm Hmm" Maddi replied._

_Maddi started to undo her belt slowly, teasing Rhydian and it was working his tongue was hanging out like a dog. Maddi slipped the belt off and undid her button, she let her jeans fall to the ground she stepped out of the jeans and looked over to Rhydian's expression. He was drooling and it was taking every fibre in his body not to have her right there, right now. "Do you mind if you sit over there, baby?" Maddi cooed, Rhydian without hesitation sat on the log and looked back at Maddi waiting like a tamed puppy. Maddi walked over and sat on his lap with her legs spread open showing the matching red pants, She started to unbutton his shirt, Rhydian was blushing madly now, breathing faster and increasing heartbeat every second. Though Rhydian's shirt was now __fully unbuttoned, Maddi didn't take it off instead Maddi started to move around Rhydian confusing him, Rhydian stared at Maddi amazed when he figured it out...she was...she was dancing for him!, but it was more like a lap dance, still she managed to look mesmerizing._

"_Maddi" Rhydian whispered at a lost for words, Maddi stopped and looked at Rhydian pleased "I can see that your happy about my little performance" She giggled. Rhydian looked down and saw that he had a lump in his jeans, Rhydian gasped a little and looked up embarrassed._

"_Let's take a closer look at that shall we?" Maddi said grabbing Rhydian's attention, she sat herself on top of him. Her hand trailed down and just as Maddi was about to come in contact, Rhydian woke up in a cold sweat, with sweat down his forehead. Once Rhydian had calmed down he realised that not only in his dreams he had a boner, but he had one too..._

_Rhydian blushed even more now and felt a weight of guilt wash over him, Rhydian thought of Maddi like a little sister and people do not __think of their sisters in that way. Rhydian sighed "Damn hormones..."_


End file.
